In the manufacture of lipstick, a molding process is conventionally used. As a result of the adhesion between the lipstick and the mold, problems are often encountered in releasing the lipstick from the mold. The poor release of the lipstick from the mold often causes the lipstick to have a non-uniform matte finish (i.e., a finish which is flat or dull and characterized by numerous surface irregularities). Because such a non-uniform matte finish gives lipstick a noncosmetic appearance, efforts have been made to provide lipstick with a shinier and more uniform (i.e., a more cosmetic) appearance.
One common technique for eliminating the nonuniform matte finish on molded lipstick involves "flaming" the lipstick after it has been removed from the mold. While flaming has been found to improve the finish of the lipstick, the degree of improvement is limited. Thus, ultra-glossy or "wet look" finishes cannot be achieved by flaming. Moreover, some lipsticks, such as those with molded indicia or those with low melting temperatures, are not suitable for flaming. Thus, there is a real need for an alternate post-molding treatment technique for lipstick which improves the finish of the molded lipstick.